An Evening Stroll Extras: The Menagerie
by Still Waters
Summary: The non-human residents of the Tower have their own stories to tell.
So many stories in progress, and yet I write something new. It's pretty much a side piece to An Evening Stroll. Like most people sharing their lives with animals, I've found myself having conversations with mine and imagining what they'd say back to me. Now, I've been having the same ideas about the menagerie I've added to the tower. So, here's where that led.

This one takes place after Chapter 27.

I'd love to know what you thought. If you like, there could be more. If not, oh well.

* * *

E _vening Stroll Extras_

Maria glanced over at her sleeping fiance. She kissed him lightly before carefully sliding out of the bed. She picked up a t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on. Checking again to make sure that Steve was still sleeping soundly, she silently left the room.

Moving soundlessly, she made her way through the living area to the sliding glass door. She stepped out onto her balcony. At the railing, she took a deep breath, lookng down at the lights of the city beneath her. Atfer several minutes, she turned her gaze upward to the faint starlight visible.

A scratching sound at the glass door drew her attention and she turned. Her gaze finally dropped to the floor where a single bright eye gazed back at her. With a small laugh, she walked over and slid the door opened.

"Figured someone it up so it must be time for treats?" she asked.

 _No. Just thought it might be nice to hang out a little...just the two of us._

He crossed to the railing, as Maria had done earlier, settling on his haunches and wrapping his tail neatly around his feet. His gaze rested on the city lights below. The agent watched him for several moments, then climbed onto the hammock, positioned to let her look out at the stars.

The duo sat together n the silence for several minutes, Cat finally rose, stretching luxuriously before padding over to the hammock. Gathering himself, he leaped up next to her. After the rocking stopped, he climbed onto her chest and curled up, purring softly.

Smiling, Maria pulled a light blanket over them both, her fingers moving to massage his head. He shifted slightly, postioning himself so that he was getting just the right spot scratched.

"That the right spot?"

 _That's good._

"Lfe is good, isn't it?"

 _Agreed._

"Honestly? It's so good I'm almost afraid to close my eyes because it might all be gone when I open them. One thing about realizing how much you have is that you also realize how much you have to lose," she told him.

"I mean, look at Steve. He's so good and kind and honorable...so many things that I'm not. But he wants to be with me for some reason."

 _The man is certainly not lacking in inntelligence. I suppose he's actually okay. For a dog person. Though to be fair, Bucky is not your average dog. Katya either, for that matter. The others? The jury is sill out. They're young yet, and with proper guidance, they may yet prove tolerable._

"And there's Charlotte and Nick. I had never really thought about losing her. She's SHIELD, but she's in the medical division. Stressful, I know, but not with the inherent dangers most of the people I know face. Her scare made me remember that there are no guarantees about who's safe and who's not."

 _Speaking of Nick. There's something about him...I can't quite put my paw on it, but I think he reminds me of someone. I'm sure it will come to me._

"All those years ago, Nick came into my hospital room and told me I belonged to them now, I thought he meant SHIELD. I had no idea I was getting a family."

 _I know exactly what you mean._

"It started with them and Phil. Then Clint. Then Natasha."

 _Ah, yes. Natasha. She should be promoted to a cat in her next life. She seems very close._

"I tell myself I've made peace with the fact that they all do dangerous work and could be taken from me, but there are times I have to admit it would tear me up inside."

 _You also go into danger, my person. The bowman and the cat woman were quite upset when you were injured. She asked the Nick for five minutes alone with your assailants. I don't think it would have been a pleasant experience for them._

"Then Phil has to go and fall in love with a really nice woman with a couple of pretty neat kids. Jen is okay with who he is and what he does and all the baggage he comes with, including SHIELD and the Avengers. They've not only accepted our odd little group, they've become a part of it."

 _'Odd' is a nice way of putting it._

"And Max and Mia. I never imagined that I would be comfortable around kids, but they're both just like real people. Max is so upbeat and outgoing and optimistic while Mia watches the world through a slightly more cynical eye.

 _And both are kind. I've seen far too many kits that aren't. A testimony to their upbringing._

"And all the rest of the team. I was never crazy about Nick's idea of a team of super powered individuals. Especially including a loose cannon like the Hulk and a self centered narcissist like Tony Startk. Too much ego and too little self control."

Cat shifted again, directing her massaging fingers to a new location.

"I think that even Nick has been a little surprised at how well it has worked out. Everyone doesn't always agree, but they've all learned to work together pretty well, and, more importantly, to look out for each other and care about each other. WE'VE learned to care about each other. I realized tonight that every person in that room mattered to me. And that I mattered to them. And that's a pretty scary thing for someone who has taken a certain amount of pride in being a lone wolf."

 _Don't compare yourself to a canine. You are my person and are much better than that._

He nipped at her hand to emphasize his point.

Laughing, she picked him up so she could look at his face.

"And then, there's you. I own a cat."

 _No, you are owned by a cat._

"That's not something I ever imagined I would say. I was never around animals when I was a kid. When Nat brough Katya to the Tower, I thought she was crazy. But she was so well behaved and she liked me...and didn't like Tony."

 _Told you she was good for a dog._

"And then Calista and Brody arrived. Both are a little...exhuberant...for my preference, but they've kind of grown on me. And they make me laugh."

 _I agree. And they are still young."_

"And then Steve got Bucky. I didn't really know what to expect, but he made Steve happy and that made me happy. Then, I actually got to spend time with him and get to know him and found out just how nice he was to be around. He's smart and well behaved. And sweet."

 _Certainly not like the majority of the dogs I've encountered._

"I figured I could claim part ownership of hm. And maybe Katya, too, since she seemed to hang around me when Nat and Clint were out. That was as close as I wanted to be to owning a pet. Especially when the others started making comments about me getting a dog of my own."

 _But you knew you could do better than that._

"Somehow, though, you made me change my mind. I saw you and thought that you needed me."

 _Really?_

"Now, I realize that it was the other way around. I need you, Cat. I know I don't spend whole lot of time here, but it's good to know you're going to be here when I come home. Even if you don't even know that I'm gone."

He reached out a paw and lightly tapped her nose.

 _Of course I know when you're gone. The others take care of me. But I still miss you. Because you are mine and need you too._

She put him back on her chest and pulled the blanket over them again.

 _And, by the way, Maria. Thanks to you, I'm finally NOT afraid to close my eye._

XXXXX

Inside the darkened living room, Steve Rogers sat on the floor, looking out the back door at the woman he loved. Bucky rested his head on his lap.

"You know what, Bucky? I think I may be the luckist man in the universe."

 _I know the feeling, Cap. I know the feeling._

* * *

In loving memory of the rescued furball who crossed the Rainbow Bridge a month ago. Thank you for 14 years of memories. You were loved and will always be missed.

Thank you for taking the time to read. I'd really love to know what you thought about it.


End file.
